Hailey Johnson, Daughter of Hermes
by JRezaei
Summary: What would you do if you found out you have a special power NONE of your sibling have? Well, you don't have to, but Hailey does. Now, nothing comes without a cost, what does Hailey have to pay? What is her past? What made Hermes choose Hailey? Um..yeah...If you read this, I hope you enjoy! (On a pause)


**Disclaimer: I sadly, do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. It goes to Rick Riordan. Yeah, Here is a try at Hailey Johnson, Daughter of Hermes :)**

_Hailey Pov._

Lets say, it wasn't a very good day.

We got attacked . again. And again. And again. And.. again. I should introduce myself, I am Hailey Johnson, daughter of Hermes. You see, the borders of camp have become weakened, and ever since Percy and Annabeth doing a suicidal mission, closing the doors of death…its hasn't been so good around here. Percy and Annabeth didn't die at the doors of death. Percy and Annabeth actually got out of Tartarus, they even helped defe- no… out Gaea go to sleep. Half the camp would say they defeated Gaea, but that's not right, the Seven, Including Nico, helped put her to sleep. Defeating her… would get the world crashing down.

Percy and Annabeth Anyway, Percy and Annabeth… they never really died. From the legends Chiron tells at the campfire, Thalia, Once a Demigod, then a tree, then a Demigod again.

Percy and Annabeth were kind of like that, Percy turned into a horse, and Annabeth turned into an owl, both their parents symbols. They would always go to camp, Annabeth perched on Percy's back.

The Aphrodite cabin would squeal, except for a girl named Piper, which would have a sad smile who was one of the Seven.

The Ares cabin would huff, including Clarisse, but if you look closely, you could see Clarisse slightly smiling.

The Athena cabin would smile.

The Apollo cabin would also smile, and look for injuries they may have gotten, Once, Percy bumped his head because he wasn't looking where he was going and rumor has it that he got amnesia, can horses get amnesia?

The Hephaestus cabin would actually take a break on what they were working on, once, Leo, also one of the Seven, tried giving Percy horse food but Percy kicked him in the shins.

The Hades cabin, which consisted an occasional Nico, would also talk to Percy and Annabeth.

And when the hunters came to camp, Personal friends would come, like Thalia for example, which would talk to them, probably a blessing from Artemis.

The Zeus cabin, which was Jason, talked to Percy along with the other seven.

The Hermes cabin would play tricks on them. Well Travis and Conner would, with and occasional Leo. We would assist them, mostly because we were kind of shy around them, they were heroes after all.

When Annabeth and Percy turned into… well animals, Annabeth was being killed first, so Percy, being the kids person he is, prayed to the gods that both either die, or both live. The gods took pity on Percy and Annabeth and turned them into animals. The gods also gave them permission to visit both camps, so they can visit Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang. There's a rumor Poseidon and Athena came to camp and had a conversation with Percy and Annabeth. It's a rumor that spread when Poseidon and Athena both visited camp.

During the campfire, there was another story about Percy and Annabeth. Honestly, I really enjoyed them. I have a habit of looking at all the campers gathered around the campfire, it always reminded me that I was with different people not..at home..

I had noticed long ago that Nico, Leo, Jason, and Piper never joined the campfire. The stories are most likely to much for them, but rarely, the small amount of stories Chiron _didn't_ know, Hazel, Nico, Jason or Piper would tell, sometimes all of them would tell a story of their adventures. Once, Percy tried telling a story, but ultimately failed, and I think I saw Annabeth roll her eyes.

This time, Chiron was telling the story when they got back the lightning bolt. I had heard this story but love hearing it again. I noticed someone new though, or someone I haven't noticed before. It was a six or seven year old girl tending the flames, she looks up at me and smiles.

About at the time Percy is fighting Ares, a random, sudden, and extremely painful pain shoots up my leg, I try hard not to scream out, but it comes out as a groan. "Hailey!" I hear someone yell. It was Travis, he was coming towards me as fast as he could, with Conner hot on his tail. Travis and Conner were like brothers to me, I don't know why, but when I stepped through the borders, they started acting like I was their little sister. My vision was starting to get fuzzy.

Next think I know, im was sitting down in a beach chair, with an ocean in front of me. "hello." I hear someone say. "OHMYGODSWHOAREYOU" I yell, I probably would have jumped a foot in the air but I seemed to be glued to the chair.

"Jeez, Annabeth are you sure?" the voice asks.

"Yes seaweed brain. Now talk." I hear another voice reply.

"Wait.. Percy Jackson, and Annabeth Chase? twice saviors of Olympus, gone through Tartarus, _and_ shut the doors of death. and Many more." I say. "Percy! _tell her!" _I'm guessing Annabeth said.

"gosh wise girl, alright. GaeaIsRisingAgainAndWeCan'tPutHerToSleepBecauseWereAnimals" Percy informed.

"uh..gesundheit." I answer. Annabeth stifles a laugh,

"Alright, let me say it. The earth mother is rising again and we can't put her asleep because we're like, you know. Animals." Annabeth says.

"But, why me? Why not, I don't know...Travis or Conner?" I ask. Percy looks at Annabeth expectantly. "For gods sake Percy! I told you! I think we all know Travis or Conner would blow this place up with Minotaur dung. Remember when they used that bomb in the Titan war? I almost felt bad for all the monsters." Annabeth mutters. "Almost." Percy says, smiling.

"Alright, im kind of freaking out here, can I please get an explanation?!" I half yell half plead. "oh..right sorry." Percy says, "You see, when we _thought_ we put G-" Percy was interrupted by Annabeth's hand over his mouth, and a glare. When Annabeth took off her hand he continues "umm, the Earth mother to sleep, she woke up very quickly. We don't know if she never fell asleep at all." Percy finishes.

"Hailey," Annabeth starts "There is a lost power of Hermes. It's kind of like shadow travel, except you don't need shadows."

I didn't really understand, so I just made a 'go on' motion with my hands. Annabeth got the message. "Hermes has chosen you as the wielder of this power-" she continues "-Aunt Hestia told us of this power because she sensed it in you." Percy finishes.

"But, why me? and, can't all Hermes kids do this? I mean like, all Hades kids can shadow travel right?" I ask.

"Actually no," Annabeth says, "Not all Hades half-bloods can shadow travel, a friend of ours, Hazel can not shadow travel."

"and, why me? Why do I have the power? What makes me so different?" I ask.

Annabeth looks at Percy expectantly, Percy shifts uncomfortably. "Uhh..." "Gods Percy. Hermes chose you Hailey, that is why you have the power. Think about your past Hailey? Is it different from other half-bloods?" Annabeth asks. Oh yeah, its different alright.

* * *

"Life didn't need to be so hard for you Hailey! Just go to camp, you can be free! I'll be alright here, so will Lauryn, and Emily, and Logan, just go! Its safer for you there too." Lilly exclaims, but in her eyes, I can tell it hurts her that I have to leave.

"Why does life have to be so hard!" I groan. "Life isn't hard if you just go to camp! We could visit you!" Lilly responds, trying to comfort me. "You can't visit me though, the boundaries forbid any 'mortals' to go through them. _Even _if you have the sight." "I don't care!" Lilly shouts back at me, like I need convincing. "I will go through the boundaries, like it or not!" "But you cant Lilly!" "But I _will."_

* * *

Thats what I loved about Lilly, she would stick with something, and if someone turned their back against it, then she would insist she would do it, even if she couldn't. Like once, she insisted she could touch the moon, then, she got a picture of a moon one day, and put her finger smack dab in the middle of the moon. She would have been a daughter of Athena, no doubt.

**A/N Hey everyone, how do you like it? For those who are reading Chaos's Last Daughter I'm sorry I haven't been updating, I've been busy and HW and, well, you know. School stuff. Anyway, I hope you like, if you have an idea don't be afraid to put it in the reviews! Well, I hope you like this, and tell me if I should continue.**


End file.
